


The Gift of Pandora

by Jgem87



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-17
Updated: 2011-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-23 19:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jgem87/pseuds/Jgem87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel receives a gift off-world that will change his life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pandora

**Author's Note:**

> One of my earliest works so not the best.

Daniel Jackson and the rest of SG-1 walked into the village of the planet labeled P8X-847. The village itself was on the small side, wooden houses with thatched roofs gave the notion that this was not an advanced society. Cobblestone streets and outdoor markets were abundant in this place and many villagers were out and about on this day browsing the markets and enjoying the sunshine.

A middle aged man with graying hair and a funny mustache, walked towards SG-1. His sizable girth made him waddle a bit as he stood before the group.

"Greetings! My name is Caros and you are most welcome here!" The man gave the team members a huge grin.

SG-1 looked at each other, clearly confused. This man seemed incredibly happy to see them and he did not even know who they were or what they wanted.

Cameron gave the man an odd look. "Umm, excuse me sir but do we know you?"

"You are Cameron Mitchell, you have brought your comrades; Samantha Carter, Daniel Jackson, Vala Mal Doran, and Teal'c with you to our fine village here." Caros continued to grin.

"And just how do you know our names?" Cam gave Caros a suspicious look.

"Oh, Pandora of course," he replied as if they should know what he was talking about.

"What exactly is a Pandora?" Vala piped up with interest.

"Not what my lady, but whom," the man answered Vala. "She is our village oracle and she has many gifts, include foresight."

Daniel was intrigued by this 'Pandora' person. "So you are saying that she can see the future and she foresaw us arriving here?" Daniel directed his question at Caros.

"Of course! Pandora knows all! But enough about her, you must all feast with us, our lunar festival begins tonight."

The members of SG-1 discussed what they were going to do and then agreed to join Caros and the other villagers in their feast.

A few hours later, Daniel and the team were chatting amiably and feasting on the local foods that the village had to offer. Everyone was in good spirits as they found the villagers just as agreeable as Caros was.

Daniel looked across the table to find Vala's gray eyes staring at him. "Vala?"

She looked as if he had startled her a bit. "What?"

"You were staring at me."

Vala looked a bit confused. "I was? Sorry, I didn't realize. I was deep in thought."

Daniel was curious as to what she was thinking about. "What were you thinking about?"

He swore that he saw Vala blush a little bit, but he couldn't be certain.

Vala looked down, suddenly fascinated by the wooden table in front of her. Oh, nothing really. I was hoping we would get to meet this Pandora person though. You know so I could ask her if you will ever succumb to my charms." Vala winked at Daniel and whatever was going on with her before was quickly replaced by her usual flirty self.

Daniel sighed. "Vala, don't start."

She went to reply but was cut off by Caros. "Dr. Jackson? Pandora wishes to have a word with you."

"Me?"

Caros gave Daniel an odd look. "Yes you, and only you," he said giving Vala a stern look.

Daniel was confused as to why Pandora wanted to meet with him and only him, but he followed Caros down a hallway and into another room. Once there, Caros left and Daniel turned to see a beautiful young woman. She had copper colored curls that cascaded down her back in tight ringlets and her pale alabaster skin seemed to glow with an aura that emanated like energy around her.

"Hello Dr. Jackson, my name is Pandora." Her melodic voice was enchanting.

Daniel coughed. "Umm, yes hello, you...umm wanted to see me?"

Pandora smiled at Daniel. "Please sit down Dr. Jackson, we have much to discuss."

Daniel sat down and looked at Pandora expectantly.

Her sharp gaze bore into Daniel. "I do not understand why you deny yourself the one thing that would make you truly happy."

Daniel had no idea what she was talking about. "What's that?"

Pandora ignored his question. "You are a good man Dr. Jackson, but you are so blind and I must help you to see. You and your team have saved your own planet as well as this galaxy many times, and I fear that if I do not help you, you will not be as successful this time around."

Daniel looked at Pandora, perplexed. "What are you talking about?"

"Shh, just listen." She sat across from Daniel and began to speak again. "I have many gifts, including almost all of the knowledge of this galaxy as well as the ability to see the future. Now, I must tell you that the future is never certain, the things that we do everyday that may seem trivial can in fact be the difference between life and death. So in fact, there are many possible futures that could come to be, and I can see them all." Pandora paused to let the information sink into Daniel's brain.

"Wow, that must be crazy." Daniel was amazed at what this woman must have seen in her lifetime.

Pandora looked grim. "Yes, but that is not important right now, what is important is that I fulfill my destiny and bestow a gift upon you."

"A gift?"

"Yes Dr. Jackson, I am going to bestow my gift of foresight unto you. You will dream every so often of future events that could take place. It will be very confusing for you at the beginning to discern what you are seeing, but you will quickly adjust to it. I must also tell you that the visions may be out of order as well, you may dream of an event ten years in the future one night and then the next night see something that will occur in a few days. Soon, you will understand the purpose of all of this." Pandora looked troubled as she finished her speech.

Daniel didn't know what to think. "Why me?"

Pandora looked Daniel straight in the eye. "You are very important to the future of this galaxy, I cannot tell you why or it could adversely affect the future, you must see for yourself. Now, no more questions, close your eyes so I may bestow the gift upon you."

Daniel closed his eyes and wondered what he was getting in to, he wasn't sure that he really wanted to see the future, especially if the fate of the galaxy hung in the balance once again. Suddenly Daniel felt Pandora's hand on his head, a spike of energy went through Daniel, coursing through every nerve in his body. He had never felt anything like it before and just as suddenly as it began, it stopped.

Daniel opened his eyes to see that Pandora was gazing down at him. "Now go Daniel Jackson, your friends are concerned for you." With that Pandora helped Daniel up and guided him to the door.

Daniel staggered out of the door and back down the hallway that he had come from. He was still very dazed and perplexed as to what had just happened to him, but he knew that his life was about to change forever.


	2. Visions

Daniel found his teammates anxiously waiting for him when he returned from his conversation with Pandora.

"Daniel! There you are," Sam exclaimed. Everyone looked a bit worried.

"Why did she want to see you darling?" Vala cocked her head to the side and looked at Daniel expectantly.

Daniel was still reeling from all that Pandora had told him, she did not say that he could not tell anybody about the gift he received, so he decided to share with his friends.

"Well, she gave me a gift."

Teal'c raised his eyebrow. "What gift did Pandora bestow upon you Daniel Jackson?"

Daniel rubbed his forehead, he could feel an awful headache coming on. "I will be able to see future events, from many possible futures."

The team look shocked. They all started asking him questions at once. Daniel couldn't concentrate on anything they were saying. His headache grew worse and he felt dizzy all of the sudden. He passed out and was barely caught by Teal'c.

An hour later, Daniel awoke. He found himself in the infirmary. He groaned and noticed that Vala was sitting beside him holding his hand.

"Daniel?"

"Wha...what happened?" He took his hand out of Vala's.

"You passed out darling, we brought you back through the stargate and straight here." Vala's gray eyes look concerned.

Carolyn Lam came in to find her patient conscious once again. She rushed over and shooed Vala aside so that she could take his vitals.

Daniel was still feeling groggy, but he checked out okay so he went back to his quarters to rest for a while. He fell to his bed and drifted into a deep sleep.

A vision hit him through his dreams, but what he saw made no sense at all. It was all just a jumble of images, thoughts, and feelings. Suddenly the crazy images stopped and a new image filled his mind. He saw two spaceships engaged in battle. One of the ships looked similar to the Earth ships currently being built and the other was not familiar to him at all. The alien ship was firing heavily on the Earth ship, Daniel felt intense fear and saw the alien ship fire once more on the Earth ship. That was all it took, the Earth ship exploded into a fiery mass of metal.

The vision stopped as suddenly as it started. Then, a new one began. Daniel saw all the members of SG-1, including himself, sitting around a table in the commissary. Cameron was talking and everyone laughed. Sam had just taken a sip of her orange juice and when she laughed the juice sprayed out of her mouth and all over Teal'c sitting across from her. Everyone laughed harder then, except Teal'c who just wiped the juice off of his face stoically. The feeling that Daniel felt during this vision was one of joy.

Daniel jolted awake, he was sweating and he felt like he had a hangover. He knew that he would have to get used to having these visions, but he did not know how to discern which visions would come to pass or not.

The alarm sounded and Daniel heard Walter Harriman's voice yell over the loudspeaker. "Unscheduled off-world activation!" Daniel bolted from his room to see who was coming through the gate.

He saw General Landry with Harriman and he joined them.

"I'm not receiving any IDC sir," Harriman said to Landry.

"Close the iris."

The iris closed over the stargate. However, a form still appeared in front of the gate. Daniel easily recognized the person as Pandora.

"Pandora?"

"You know this person Dr. Jackson?" Landry looked at Daniel in surprise.

"Yes," Daniel said already on his way down to the gateroom.

"Dr. Jackson, I must speak with you right away." Pandora walked over to Daniel.

"Okay, let's go to the briefing room," Daniel said as he led the way.

Once seated, Pandora began to speak. "You are troubled about the gift that I gave you."

Daniel was in shock, he had just been thinking about the visions and here Pandora was, just moments later. "Yes, how did you know?"

She smiled. "I told you before I possess many gifts. I am here to tell you that until the gift has fully matured in your mind, that you will not know which visions will actually come to pass or not. Eventually you will figure out which visions will happen if you continue on your current path, and which will only come true if you change your path. Only then will you fully understand the importance of your life in the fate of this galaxy."

Daniel was still very confused. "Umm, okay."

Pandora wasn't finished. "I know that I told you that your visions would only come to you in your dreams, but I am going to make it so that you also receive visions when certain events happen in your life. I believe that it is vital for you to have these waking visions as well so you can see how these events may alter the future."

Daniel was still trying to wrap all of this new information around his brain when Pandora placed her hand on Daniel's head and he felt that familiar spike of energy flow through him again.

"I must go now, good luck Dr. Jackson." Before Daniel could say a word, Pandora was out the door and headed back to the stargate.

Daniel walked out of the briefing room and ran into Sam.

"Hey, we are all going to have a bite to eat in the commissary. Want to join us?"

Daniel smiled at his blonde friend. "Of course."

Daniel sat beside Sam and Vala at one of the tables in the commissary and Cameron sat on the other side next to Teal'c. The commissary was serving breakfast for dinner that day and the group enjoyed waffles, eggs, bacon, and milk, and juice.

The group chatted about everything and nothing. Daniel kept his visions from the group. He didn't think they were necessary to share at this point.

Cameron got to telling one of his famous stories about his grandmother. This one ended up being particularly funny and the team members laughed out loud.

Sam had just taken a sip of her orange juice and when she laughed the juice sprayed out of her mouth and all over Teal'c. Daniel looked at the scene in shock. It was exactly the same as in his vision. Teal'c wiped the juice off as everybody laughed and Sam attempted to apologize.

Later on, Daniel went to get ready for bed, he was up late working on his mission reports and it was well past one in the morning. He shut off his laptop and went to get under the bed covers. A knock sounded on his door and Daniel sighed.

"Come in."

Vala rushed into his room and quickly shut the door behind her.

"Darling? I...I can't sleep. Could we possibly talk for a little?" She gave him a sad look.

"You came to my quarters to talk?" Daniel wasn't sure that he believed her, even though they had developed a close friendship, she still liked to tease him and also attempt to seduce him whenever possible.

Vala went to sit next to Daniel on his bed. "Yes, that's it, I promise."

Daniel sighed again. "Okay, what do you want to talk about?" He scooted over on the bed to get some space in between them.

"Tell me about the visions, have you had any?" She looked at him with her intense gray eyes.

Daniel gazed back at the raven-haired woman seated next to him. He tried not to think of how beautiful she looked, no makeup on, just raw, natural beauty.

"You really want to know?"

She scooted closer to him. "Yes please."

"Well, remember how Sam accidentally spit out that juice on Teal'c today?" Vala nodded at Daniel. "Well, I saw that happen in a vision."

Vala snorted. "Some vision, I thought that these visions were supposed to help us save the galaxy."

Daniel gave Vala a stern look. "I wasn't finished, I had another vision. I saw an Earth spaceship explode after being fired upon by an alien ship I have never seen before."

Vala looked afraid. "Really? Another galaxy war?"

Daniel nodded. "It appears to be, plus I had a horrible feeling of fear and doom during that vision."

Vala's eyes watered up with unshed tears. "I don't know if I can handle another war, after the Ori and Adria..." She trailed off and looked down at her feet.

Daniel knew that the war with the Ori had taken a lot out of Vala, especially when it came to Adria. Vala had tried so hard to save her daughter and make her good, but in the end it wasn't enough. "Shh...it's okay."

Daniel reached over and pulled Vala into a tight, comforting hug. She quickly hugged him back and he held her as she cried on his shoulder.

Without warning, Daniel was pulled into a vision. In this vision, he saw Vala running through a downpour of rain, she was laughing and pulling along another person who was trailing behind her a little bit. Daniel was shocked to see that she was pulling him along. He watched as Vala and himself ran to the safety of a bunch trees to escape the rain. He and Vala laughed and Daniel saw himself cup Vala's face in his hands and lean down to kiss her. The real Daniel watched the vision with surprise, he was even more surprised to find that he could actually feel the kiss as if it were happening to him at this very moment. It gave him a warm and tingly feeling. He continued to watch the scene before him as Vala and the Daniel in his vision kissed each other with increasing passion.

"Daniel?" He was shook out of his vision by the real Vala.

"What?" He looked at Vala to find her eyes full of confusion.

"You looked like you were in a trance or something. Did you have another vision?"

Daniel looked at Vala and nodded. "Yes I did, and no I'm not telling you about it. It wasn't anything important."

Vala looked disappointed. "Oh fine then, well thank you for talking with me Daniel, I think I'll go to sleep now." She huffed and exited the room.

Daniel laid down on his bed, he knew Vala was upset that he would not share his latest vision with her but he was still trying to make sense of it himself. The Daniel and Vala in his vision looked so happy, so alive. That couldn't be what would happen in the future. He didn't feel any romantic feelings towards Vala. Or did he?


	3. Denial

As the days passed, Daniel had more and more visions. He began to notice a pattern when it came to his waking visions. Whenever somebody touched him in any way, he would almost always have a vision that involved that person. He had seen many things in his visions. Some were very trivial while others, especially the majority of the dream ones, could be quite disturbing.

He had more dreams about the Earth spaceship. It seemed as if this was at least ten to twenty years in the future, because he did not recognize some of the technology that he saw being used inside of the ship and he did not recognize the crew members either.

Daniel had been avoiding Vala whenever possible lately, she was always touching him and it almost always prompted visions of himself and her. In some of these visions they were arguing, fighting about something he did not understand. In others they were affectionate towards one another, hugging and kissing, laughing together. Both kinds of visions were upsetting him, so he tried to stay away from her so he did not have to deal with them.

Daniel sat at his desk attempting a translation that should have been finished a week ago. He was so deep into his work a few minutes later that he did not hear Sam come in to talk to him.

"Daniel?"

He shook out of his trance-like work state to look at his friend. "Oh Sam, hi, I didn't hear you come in."

She smiled at him. "How's the translation?"

"Oh it's okay, I'm finally getting somewhere here, but I'm sure you didn't come here to ask me about my work so what's going on?" He gave Sam a questioning look.

Sam sighed and sat in a chair near Daniel. "You're right, we need to talk about something important."

Daniel closed his book and pushed it out of the way. "What's wrong?"

"It's Vala. She's upset that you are avoiding her."

Daniel groaned. "I should have known she would go and complain to you." Daniel didn't understand why Vala had to constantly be around him.

Sam frowned at Daniel. "You are her friend Daniel, why shouldn't she be upset that you are completely ignoring her?"

"I'm not ignoring her, I can't give her constant attention!" Daniel was getting angry.

"Oh Daniel, you are so deep in denial that I don't even think you will ever get out of it." Sam was irate.

Daniel threw his hands up in the air. "I don't know what you are talking about! Why am I in denial?"

Sam sighed and faced Daniel. "Look, everyone on this base, with the exception of yourself, knows that you and Vala are made for each other. Why don't you just tell her that you love her?"

Daniel was confused by what Sam was saying to him. He most definitely did not love Vala. "I do not love her! She's...she's infuriating! Annoying!"

Sam rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah." She waved her hand in the air at Daniel in a dismissive manner. "You keep telling yourself that."

Daniel got up and began to pace around the room. "Where did this come from? You're upset that I have been avoiding her and want me to stop and then suddenly I'm supposedly in love with her and need to tell her?"

"Daniel, you've been like a brother to me. I know you better than a lot of people and I can tell that you have feelings for Vala. I just don't understand why you continue to deny them." Sam stood and left the room quickly.

Daniel slumped back into his chair. Vala was his friend, but the feelings that he felt for her were feelings of friendship, not love. He knew that he should apologize to her, he had to get used to the visions and it wasn't fair for him to avoid her because he couldn't deal with them.

Daniel knocked on the door to Vala's quarters. "Vala?"

"Go away Daniel."

Daniel sighed and rested his forehead against the door. "Look, I need to to talk to you. Please let me in."

Vala opened the door, she looked like she had been crying. "What do you want?"

Daniel pushed past her. A vision swarmed before him in his mind. He saw Vala and him, they were arguing and then she slapped him hard on the cheek.

He shook himself out of the fading vision. "I want to apologize." He put his hands in his pockets and looked down at the floor.

Vala walked over to him. "For...?"

Daniel sighed. "You know, for kind of ignoring you the past few days."

Vala arched a dark brow at him. "Kind of?"

Daniel scowled at her. "You know what I mean. Do you forgive me?"

"No." Vala crossed her arms and gave him a hard look.

Daniel was puzzled. "No?" Damn this woman infuriated him.

"I don't forgive you," she said as a sly smile spread across her lips. "But maybe I will if you make it up to me."

"And how exactly do I do that?" Daniel wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer to that question.

Vala tapped her chin with her fore finger in mock thought. "Hmm...I think we need to kiss and make up." She winked at Daniel.

Daniel backed away from her. "Umm, no, not gonna happen."

Vala pouted and Daniel knew that she was no longer mad at him. "Well, I thought I'd try. How about a hug at least?"

Daniel wasn't really keen on having her touch him again but he decided that he would have to deal with it. "Okay."

Vala immediately jumped at him and pulled him into a strong hug. As Daniel knew that it would, a vision began. In the vision he saw himself and Vala lying cuddled together on a bed. Although they were mostly covered by a blanket, he could tell that they were most likely naked underneath.

Back in the real world, Daniel broke away from the hug and attempted a smile at Vala. He was still reeling from that last vision and what it could mean. Sometimes the visions caused his body to react in kind and he felt the warm flush of desire seeping into his body. He quickly shook it off, placing the vision into the back of his mind.

"Darling?" Vala looked up at him quizzically.

"Hmm?"

"Did you have a vision?"

Daniel backed up at bit from Vala. "I did."

She stepped towards him again. "Tell me about it."

Daniel knew that Vala would have a field day with that particular vision, so he lied. "It was nothing really. Just nonsense."

Her gray eyes searched his blue ones. "You're lying. I know you saw something interesting, you had a goofy smile plastered on your face."

Daniel blushed a deep shade of red. "Oh, I...uhh," he stammered running his hand through his short hair.

Vala gave him a wicked smile. "What? Were we having sex or something?"

Daniel's face got even redder if that was possible. "No...umm...no."

Vala continued to smile at him. "Close then? Might as well admit it."

Daniel swallowed hard. A silly vision should not be having this effect on him. "Well, uh...yeah sorta."

Vala's face lit up. "Really? Do tell."

Daniel mumbled something about needing the restroom and practically ran from Vala's quarters. As he shut the door he heard her attempt to call him back, but he ignored her. He headed to his own quarters, these visions were getting out of control.


	4. Feelings

Daniel shut the door to his quarters and laid down on his bed. He half expected Vala to come after him, but she had not.

Daniel thought about the visions that he had just had while with Vala. The first did not seem too surprising. They often bickered. However, she hadn't slapped him for a long time now. In the vision she had seemed so angry with him. Daniel wondered what had transpired just before the fight.

Daniel's thoughts flitted to the next vision. His mind played back the image of him and Vala cuddled on a bed together. He had a feeling he knew what had happened just prior to that. They had probably had sex. He knew that just because he had a vision about that, it didn't mean that it would necessarily come true, but it bothered him just the same. Had he finally succumb to her devious ways sometime in the future? Was it just a fling? Or something more?

Daniel decided that he could not dwell on these visions, he needed to get some sleep. As Daniel drifted to sleep a slew of new visions hit him hard.

The first one was extremely disturbing. In it he saw alien creatures who looked almost humanoid, but they had only a small opening where their nose should be and their eyes were perfectly round and dark orange in color. Their skin tones varied from pale green to dark green and they looked malicious. Daniel had never seen anything like them in the ten plus years that he had been traveling off-world. Although the creatures themselves were scary looking, that is not what made the vision disturbing. What made the vision disturbing was the fact that the creatures seemed to be burning human bodies and then collecting the bones. Daniel wished that he could look away. The sight before him was horrible and he could smell the stench from the burning flesh. Again he felt a sense of fear and of impending doom.

The second vision began then. He saw the Earth spaceship. Inside were various crew members who seemed to be working together to thwart an attack from the alien vessel that had recently come out of hyperspace. A young woman with long brown hair pulled into a ponytail was working on some of the systems. Daniel struggled to try to make out the name on her uniform, but he could not. For some reason this vision seemed to focus on this woman, following her through the ship as she worked with the other crew members. The fear of the previous vision was still there, but it seemed to fall away a bit, being replaced by a sense of hope. Daniel knew that this woman would most likely be an important part of the future.

After going through several more visions, Daniel awoke. Seeing that it was morning he quickly got ready for the day.

An hour later, Daniel sat in his office finishing up his translation. Teal'c appeared at the doorway and Daniel looked up.

"Come in Teal'c."

Teal'c walked over to Daniel. "Daniel Jackson, may I ask how the visions have been coming?"

Daniel stopped his work to look at his Jaffa friend. "Well, I have had some very disturbing ones." Daniel went on to tell Teal'c of the visions that he had had while dreaming.

Once Daniel had finished, Teal'c raised an eyebrow at him. "It appears that these visions have continued to perplex you."

Daniel sighed. "Yes, even the more trivial visions are getting to me."

"Do you wish to discuss those as well?" Teal'c looked at Daniel.

"Well, I have been having a lot of waking visions. Whenever someone touches me, I usually get a vision concerning them, and since Vala can never stop touching me I have a lot with her in them." Daniel saw that Teal'c was giving him an odd look.

"Tell me about the visions concerning Vala Mal Doran."

Daniel felt himself blush a bit. "Well, we are usually either fighting or umm...uh...being affectionate towards one another." Daniel looked down to avoid his friend's gaze.

"Do you see a pattern to whether or not the visions are of fighting or affection?" Teal'c spoke to Daniel in his stoic manner.

Daniel thought about that question for a moment. He quickly came to the realization that when he was upset with Vala or she was upset with him, then he would have a vision of them arguing or fighting. However, if they were friendly towards each other, especially when they would hug, he would get a vision of them kissing, or something more intimate as of late.

Daniel shared his realization with Teal'c.

Teal'c raised his eyebrow once again. "I believe that I know what is transpiring here."

Daniel was intensely curious as to what Teal'c meant. "What's that?"

"When you and Vala Mal Doran are mad at each other the visions show the two of you arguing because that is the future that will happen if you continue to be mad at one another. However, when the two of you are friendly to each other, you have visions showing affection because the future has been altered to show what could happen if you two continue to get along."

Daniel tried to absorb what the Jaffa was saying to him. "You're saying that my waking visions of Vala are being altered depending on how we interact with each other?"

"Indeed," Teal'c said with a small bow of his head. "You know what you must do, correct Daniel Jackson?"

Daniel wasn't sure what he wanted to do, but he nodded at Teal'c anyway.

Later on that day, Daniel was in his quarters pondering what to do about Vala. It was true that she had proven to be a trustworthy friend and teammate, but that didn't mean that he felt anything more than friendship with her. Daniel's thoughts drifted to when they first met. He had found her beautiful, but very dangerous. He recalled the feeling of her kissing him, how he had been in a trance by her beauty and his desire. They had come so far since then, even faced death many times.

Daniel then thought of the time that the Trust had kidnapped Vala. He had been so worried about her that he barely slept the whole time that she was gone.

Daniel sighed loudly, Vala meant a lot to him, he could no longer deny it. He decided he need to see her.

Daniel knocked on the door to Vala's quarters, it was late but he figured she would still be awake.

"Come in."

Daniel entered the room to see Vala putting on a green silk robe. He took a step towards her.

"Vala, I...umm, can we talk?"

Vala turned to Daniel, concern in her eyes. "What's wrong darling?"

Daniel swallowed hard to try to get the lump out of his throat. "Well, I've been thinking a lot lately and...what I'm trying to say is...ahh screw it!" Daniel decided that words were overrated in matters such as this.

He leaned down and kissed Vala full on the mouth. She seemed shocked at first, but then she quickly recovered and kissed him back. Daniel felt her tongue flick against his lips and he opened his mouth to allow it entrance. They kissed with increasing passion and Daniel backed her up against the nearest wall. It was about then that a vision came to him. He saw himself on his knees in front of a surprised Vala. He pulled out a small black box. The vision faded and Daniel was once again in the present. He still had Vala up against the wall; he finally broke the kiss and released her.

"Daniel?" Vala gave him a questioning look.

Daniel knew it was time that he told Vala how he felt for her. The kiss and the vision that came soon after had erased all of his doubts.

"Vala, I love you." His voice came out clear as he looked at her to see her response.

Her eyes sparkled at him. "I love you too. Where did this come from?"

Daniel pulled Vala towards him. "It's meant to be," was all that he said before pulling her into another kiss.


	5. Revelations

The next day Daniel was in his office when Cameron came stalking in. "Jackson! What the hell did you do to Princess?"

Daniel was taken aback. "What are you talking about?"

Cam scowled. "She has been practically floating around the SGC all day with this odd little smile on her face."

Daniel was confused as to how this related to him. "Your point?"

Cam smirked at his friend. "Well, when I finally asked her why she was acting so weird all she muttered was 'Daniel.'"

Daniel smiled to himself. "Oh."

Cam crossed his arms and frowned at Daniel. "Oh? Jackson, I'm only going to ask you one more time, what did you do to her?"

Daniel decided to put his friend out of his misery. "I told her I loved her and I kissed her."

Cam looked slightly perplexed by Daniel's admission. "That's all? You two just kissed?"

Daniel nodded. "That's it."

"Well damn, by the way she was acting I figured that you two had uh...well you know." Cam looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Nope." Daniel kept his answer simple for his poor friend.

"Oh, well I sure as hell don't want to see her after that happens." Cam left the room and Daniel chuckled. He had stopped things last night before they got too out of hand. He was still getting used to the idea of them being together and he didn't want to rush anything.

Daniel's thoughts drifted to his visions from last night. The first was of the green aliens again. He saw several at a market of sorts. They were carrying human bones in a sack and seemed to be trading them for the various items for sell. Daniel concluded that the human bones were being used for a type of morbid currency. The aliens were burning human bodies in order to gather the bones to later use to trade or buy things. The thought disgusted and terrified him. He knew that humans on Earth and many other planets would do just about anything for money or riches, he could only imagine the lengths that these aliens would go to obtain their form of money.

Daniel's next vision was about that girl again. He saw that she was on a strange planet with many of the crew he had seen in previous visions. She was shooting a weapon at the green aliens. All around her, other people were shooting the aliens as well. The aliens shot back with a different weapon that made whatever it hit burst into flames instantly. Fires blazed everywhere, the aliens that were not shooting the weapons were tearing the burnt flesh off of their victims to get to the bones underneath.

Daniel was shook out of the memory of his last vision by Vala.

"Darling?" She was standing before him with a coy smile playing on her lips.

He looked up. "Yeah?"

"I was thinking that maybe we could get out of here for a little bit. You know like go out on a real date?" She looked at him expectantly.

"Tonight?"

She nodded excitedly at him. "Yes, we could go to dinner."

Daniel needed a break from the constant worry of his visions. "Okay be ready at six and we will go. Wear something nice, I'm going to make reservations at the new restaurant downtown."

Vala's eyes lit up and she kissed him on the cheek. "Can't wait!" She waltzed out of the room and Daniel realized that he did not have a vision when she had kissed him. Now that he thought about it, his waking visions had seemed to stop since last night after he declared his love for Vala.

A few hours later, Daniel and Vala were at the new restaurant eating their dinner. Daniel could not stop thinking about how beautiful Vala looked in her dark violet colored dress, her hair swept off of her face by a sparkly barrette. He had already told her several times how wonderful she looked, but he found himself wanting to tell her again and again.

"You're gorgeous."

Vala smiled at Daniel. "Thank you Daniel, but you told me that several times now."

Daniel smiled back at Vala. "Yes, but I'm trying to make up for lost time here."

Vala laughed. "I knew you would come around eventually."

After the couple was finished with their meals they walked hand in hand to Daniel's car.

Daniel started the car and then looked over at Vala. "Would you like to come back to my place tonight? We could, umm, watch a movie or something."

"Okay," Vala said in a meek voice.

Daniel was rather surprised at her shy answer, he expected her to jump at the opportunity.

When they arrived at Daniel's apartment, Daniel decided that he needed a drink, he grabbed a beer from his fridge. "You want a drink?"

Vala took the beer from Daniel's hand and set it on the counter. "No," she said as she pulled Daniel into her arms, "a drink is not what I want."

Beer forgotten, Daniel leaned in close to Vala. "What do you want then?"

Vala moved so that her lips were just millimeters from Daniel's. "You."

Vala closed the distance between them and began to kiss Daniel passionately. Her hands wandered up his shirt and over the hard muscles of his abdomen and chest. Daniel groaned and pushed her back a little.

"Vala," he said, out of breath already, "I thought we agreed to take this slow."

Vala continued to run her hands along Daniel's chest. "Is that really what you want to do?"

Daniel thought about it for a second. "Well, no, but if we do this there is no turning back." He stared intently into Vala's gray eyes to express how important this was.

Vala smiled at Daniel while her hands began a new path up and down his forearms. "Daniel, it was no turning back for me a long time ago."

He locked eyes with her. "Really?"

"Yes, now can we get on with it?"

Daniel laughed and kissed Vala hard. Vala responded by nearly ripping Daniel's shirt off of him.

He broke off the kiss only to nibble at the creamy skin of her neck and shoulders.

"Mmm, Daniel," Vala moaned. Daniel smiled to himself as he continued down to where his lips met the strap of her dress. He gently pushed the strap off of her shoulder, continuing his kisses.

Daniel breathed heavily into Vala's skin. "Bedroom," he mumbled.

"Yes," Vala agreed.

Daniel led Vala to his room and pushed her gently back onto his bed.

Passion exploded between the two as they worked to get each others' clothes off.

Finally, skin met skin and they sighed in pleasure.

When they were finished, they lay together with Vala' s head resting gently on Daniel's chest.

Daniel was struck with the fact that he had foreseen this very event not too long ago. He smiled and kissed Vala's hair before falling asleep.

Daniel felt himself swept into a vision, but it was different from those that he had had before. He was in a dimly lit area and he saw a figure walking towards him. When the figure arrived before him, he saw that it was the young woman who often made an appearance in his visions.

"Hello," she said smiling at Daniel.

"Who are you?" Daniel looked at the girl who was dressed in casual clothing unlike her usual uniform.

"You will know soon enough. Now Pandora has sent me here to talk to you."

Daniel was very confused. "About what?"

"I am going to explain some of your dream visions to you. You see, in my time, an alien race called the Grewans has found their way into the Milky Way galaxy. In your present time, they do not have the technology to get to our galaxy yet, but they are almost ready. These aliens are barbaric, they have almost completely eliminated all the humans from their galaxy and as I believe you figured out, they use human bones as currency, bigger bones equal a larger amount of money. So, they will soon come to this galaxy seeking more human bones."

Daniel was astonished at the information that he was just told. "What does this all have to do with me?"

The girl smiled at Daniel again. "You will see, you have already taken the first step, now you must continue on this path to fulfill your destiny."

She began to fade from view. Daniel still had many questions so he called out to her. "Wait!"

She was almost gone when he heard her whisper, "All will be revealed soon."


	6. Secrets

Daniel awoke the next day to a sleeping Vala draped across his chest. He quickly remembered the events that had transpired last night and smiled to himself. He was completely in love with this woman and he was glad that they were together.

Vala stirred. "Morning darling."

Daniel brought Vala's face up to his for a quick kiss. "Morning beautiful."

Vala smiled at Daniel and he could see pure love in her eyes. "We should have done this a long time ago."

Daniel smiled back. "Yes, we should have."

Vala cuddled up with Daniel some more to ward off the morning chill. "Any visions last night?"

Daniel decided to share his vision about the girl with Vala. "Yes, I had a vision of the young woman who I see often telling me about the aliens. They sound like a ruthless race and apparently they will be coming to this galaxy soon."

Vala looked up a Daniel with a questioning gaze. "Who is this girl?"

"No idea, she said that I will know soon enough though."

Vala scrunched up her nose. "Well, I think I told you before that I don't like secrets, especially the ones I don't know."

Daniel laughed and hit Vala with a pillow.

"Hey!" She yelped and hit him back.

They fought with the pillows until Daniel dropped his and began to kiss Vala. One thing led to another and soon the pillow fight was forgotten.

Later on, Vala and Daniel returned to the SGC to get some work done. Vala sat with Daniel in his office attempting to help him with a new artifact brought back just that day. Daniel was thinking about something that was bothering him a little bit so he brought it up with Vala.

"Vala? Can we keep what happened between us last night and today a secret for now? I just don't want Cameron or Landry to find out and take one of us off SG-1."

Vala pouted. "A girl needs to share these kinds of things."

Daniel sighed. "Well I guess you can tell Sam if you really have to. I know she can keep a secret."

Vala brightened. "Well, good, because I already did."

Daniel rolled his eyes but smiled at her. "I should have known."

A little while later, Vala got bored and sauntered off to go bother someone else.

Daniel heard a knock on the side of his office door. He looked up and saw Sam standing in the doorway. He knew that she would come to talk to him about Vala sooner or later.

"Hey Sam."

Sam smiled at her friend. "Hi Daniel, so...umm...Vala told me something interesting today and I was wondering if..."

Daniel cut her off. "Yes, it's true."

Sam's eyes widened. "Really? I mean I thought maybe she was just joking with me."

Daniel, knowing Vala, thought that she may have said something else to Sam other than what had happened so he decided to clear it up. "We umm...were intimate with each other."

Daniel saw Sam's face turn a little bit pink. "Right, she said as much, but before this gets too awkward, I just wanted to say that you made the right decision."

Daniel smiled. "I know, it just took me a while to get there."

"Yes, but I'm glad you finally did."

"Me too," Daniel said and then he thought of something disturbing. "Wait, she didn't, uh, give you details or anything, did she?"

Sam look horrified. "Oh, no, well she tried, but I stopped her."

Daniel sighed and just shook his head. "Sorry about that."

Sam and Daniel talked for a while about everything and nothing. Daniel was happy that he could share with someone how happy he was about his relationship with Vala.

The next few weeks flew by. Daniel continued to have his nightly visions, usually involving the young woman and/or the Grewans. Daniel wondered if the visions would ever stop. He had seen things that he never wanted to witness again. Watching the Grewans strip burnt flesh from bones and slaughter endless amounts of humans disturbed him greatly.

One day, Daniel was getting ready to go out on a simple mission with the rest of SG-1 when he realized that he had not seen Vala all day and it was almost time to leave. Concerned, Daniel went to Vala's quarters and rapped loudly on her door.

"Vala? It's almost time to go."

He got no answer and that worried him. He quickly called over a guard to open the door. When he got into the room her saw that she was still asleep. He flicked on the light and he heard her groan.

Daniel went over to the bed and saw that she looked pale. "Are you okay? We have a mission soon."

Vala groaned again and looked at Daniel. "I really don't feel well. I don't think I will be able to make it."

Daniel was concerned for Vala. "I'm sure Cameron will understand, let's get you to the infirmary to see Dr. Lam."

Vala just nodded weakly.

Daniel helped Vala get up and he quickly ushered her to the infirmary. As she laid on the bed in the infirmary, Daniel kissed her forehead before leaving for the mission.

The mission to P3X-376 was a quick one, there really wasn't much of interest on that planet. As soon as they returned, Daniel rushed off to see how Vala was doing. When he got to the infirmary, he saw that she was no longer there.

Daniel found Dr. Lam. "Where's Vala?"

Dr. Lam gave Daniel an odd look. "I discharged her."

Daniel was confused. "But she seemed awfully sick. What's wrong with her?"

Dr. Lam sighed. "I think you should ask her that yourself Daniel."

Daniel was suddenly extremely worried. It had to be something serious if Dr. Lam insisted that he hear it from Vala, but if it was serious, wouldn't she still be in the infirmary? Unless there was nothing Dr. Lam could do for her.

Daniel practically ran to Vala's quarters. He knocked loudly.

Vala appeared at the door a moment later. "Daniel, you're back."

Some of the color had returned to Vala's face although she still looked tired. She ushered Daniel into the room. He took her hands in his.

"So, what did Dr. Lam say? She said I had to ask you." Daniel looked into Vala's eyes.

Vala sighed. That sigh only fueled Daniel's worry. "Oh no, it's bad isn't it?"

Vala took her hands from Daniel. "I think you should sit down."

Daniel's eyes were tearing up. "Whatever it is, just tell me, I don't need to sit."

Vala gave Daniel a pleading look. "Please darling, you'll want to be sitting down when you hear this, trust me.

Daniel finally relented. He wasn't sure that he wanted to hear what Vala was going to say. "Okay please tell me now."

Vala looked Daniel in the eye and said the words that would change their lives forever. "Daniel, I'm pregnant."


	7. Surprises

Daniel's mouth dropped open. "You're...you're...pregnant?"

Vala sighed. "Yes, darling, that is why I have been feeling sick lately."

Daniel's mind was rushing at a million miles per hour. How could this happen? Well he knew how it happened he just couldn't believe that it did.

"I, uh...it's mine right?"

Vala frowned at Daniel. "Well unless one of the Ori survived and decided to impregnate me again, yes it yours."

Daniel ran a hand through his hair. "Right, sorry I'm just in shock. So, umm I guess all of the SGC will find out about us after all."

"Are you angry Daniel?"

Daniel studied Vala's face, her eyes were tearing up. "No, I mean I would have liked to have waited a little while before having children with you, but I'm not angry."

Vala gave a small smile of relief. "Well good because I'm keeping it."

"Of course." Daniel pulled Vala into a hug, then leaned down and patted her stomach gently. "Hello little one, now be a good boy or girl and don't try to dominate the universe."

Vala pulled Daniel's face to hers and kissed him. "Very funny, now we have planning to do."

Days flew into weeks and weeks into months and soon it was time for Vala and Daniel to learn the gender of the baby.

Dr. Lam was giving Vala an ultrasound, Daniel was there too holding Vala's hand tightly.

"So darling, what do you think? Boy or girl?"

Daniel smiled at Vala and squeezed her hand. "I don't care as long as he or she is healthy."

Dr. Lam looked at the couple. "Any names picked out yet?"

"Yes, Troy if it is a boy and Aurora if it is a girl," Vala said to the doctor.

Dr. Lam looked at the ultrasound and smiled. "Well, Troy it is. It looks like the two of you are expecting a boy."

Daniel grinned and leaned over the bed to kiss Vala's cheek. "We are having a boy!"

Vala laughed. "Yes, I heard."

A few days after learning that they were having a boy, Daniel and Vala started receiving many gifts for the baby. Vala had since moved in with Daniel at his apartment and the small place was quickly being filled up with bags and boxes. They were going through the latest gifts when Daniel decided that it was time for his surprise for Vala.

He pulled Vala away from the boxes. "Sweetheart, I have a surprise for you. Well I actually have two for you."

Vala's face lit up. "Oh, tell me, tell me!"

Daniel chuckled and took a small package from his pocket. "Open it."

Vala did as was told and a confused look crossed her face when she pulled out a key. "What is this to?"

"It's the key to our new house. I decided that with our little one coming, we needed more space."

Vala looked ecstatic. She hugged Daniel tightly to her. "Darling, this is a great surprise, a house of our own. Now what's the other surprise?"

Daniel smiled nervously. "Well...I...uh...umm." He got down on his knee remembering when he had saw this very scene in his vision. He got another box out of his other pocket and flipped it open. A diamond ring sparkled and before he could even say anything, Vala's face burst into a grin so wide that it looked like it was hurting her cheeks.

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes! Of course I will!" Vala watched as Daniel slid the ring on her finger and kissed her.

Later on that night Daniel smiled as he watched Vala sleeping next to him. He brushed some of her dark from her face thinking of far they had come since they had first met. The space pirate who had tried to steal the Prometheus had now stolen his heart. He really had to thank Pandora for giving him his gift of foresight. It had helped to show him that he could no longer avoid his feelings for Vala. It showed him that they belonged together.

One thought still plagued him though, who was that girl in his visions? What was her role in the future and how did that relate to him?

As he drifted off to sleep, a new vision started. He saw the girl in question on board the Earth ship that he now knew quite well. They seemed as if they were under attack. Small electrical explosions burst around the young woman as she made her way to a man that Daniel believed was the commander.

She yelled at the commander to stop what they were doing. Daniel saw her explain what was happening and propose a radical way of winning the battle. The commander seemed to dismiss her ideas at first, but when a fresh blast put their shields at dangerously low levels he relented. The crew members followed the girl's orders and soon were able to fire back at the spaceship that was attacking them. The enemy ship blew up, and the Earth ship exited to hyperspace. Daniel felt a great deal of hope as he watched the scene before him. That woman was very important to the future, but he still did not know who she was.

As the months passed, Daniel was still no closer to finding out any more about the mysterious woman of his visions. However, he had more pressing concerns in the present, mainly the upcoming birth of his son. Daniel was both excited and nervous to become a father for the first time, especially since it was unexpected.

Daniel shook himself out of his thoughts and back to reality, he was in his office at his desk trying to type up a mission report when Sam rushed into the room.

"Daniel! Come quick! Vala's in labor!" Sam ran back out into the hallway and Daniel followed her. Daniel's body went on autopilot as they reached Vala and ushered her to the infirmary. Daniel's anxiety skyrocketed as he watched Dr. Lam and some nurses attend to Vala.

Several hours later, Dr. Lam helped Vala deliver their child. "Well, this is unexpected," she said as the baby was born.

Daniel was sick with worry. "Is there something wrong with him?"

Dr. Lam looked at Daniel. "Well, yes and no. No there is nothing wrong the baby, but it is a her not a him."

Daniel was confused. "But you said..."

Dr. Lam cut him off. "Congratulations Daniel and Vala, you have a beautiful baby girl."


	8. Future

"I thought we were having a boy," Vala said as Dr. Lam placed the newborn in her arms.

"Well, the technology is not perfect, there is only a certain degree of accuracy."

Daniel was shocked by what had just happened, but he was happy that the child was healthy. "Wow, so uh, sweetheart I guess we have a little girl. Still want to name her Aurora?"

Vala smiled at Daniel. "Of course darling. Her name will be Aurora Samantha Jackson."

"Samantha is a great middle name for her, Sam will be pleased," Daniel said as he leaned over to kiss Vala. "Now can I hold her?"

Vala laughed. "Yes, she is your daughter too silly." She handed the baby over to Daniel and he took her into his arms and smiled.

He held Aurora close to him and thought of how excited he was to become a father.

A few weeks later, Daniel, Vala, and Aurora moved into their brand new house. Daniel and Vala were to be married in about a month and they were ready to face their future together.

As they went to sleep in their new house for the very first time, Daniel had one last vision.

He saw a celebration at the SGC. A general that Daniel did not recognize was making a speech about the defeat of the Grewans and a medal of honor was to be given out. Daniel saw the young woman walk up to accept the medal and everybody cheered. Daniel was finally able to make out the name on the girl's uniform. Aurora S. Jackson.

As Daniel watched, he finally realized that everything now made sense. This was why he needed to see the future, to see that he belonged with Vala. If they had never gotten together, then Aurora would never be able to save the galaxy from the Grewans. Daniel saw that when Aurora was done with her speech she rushed over to an older couple and hugged them. He was able to make out that the older couple was him and Vala, congratulating their daughter.

A voice sounded in Daniel's vision. He recognized the voice as Pandora's. "Daniel Jackson, I am so glad that you were able to fulfill your destiny. Although your visions will stop now, you must still protect your daughter, because as you can see, she is a very important part of the future."

Daniel gave a silent thanks to Pandora, and for the first time in a long time, he slept peacefully. That is until his infant daughter awoke him and Vala to be fed.


End file.
